Nightmares
(***) *stares at the ceiling and sighs loudly* * Confessional (***) Yesterday was one of the most incredible days of my life. My first kiss and my first time...all in one day. By the most beautiful and amazing human being on Earth * 3:42DarkMaster999(Celes) *She's sleeping, a comfortable smile in her face could be noticed, she was probably dreaming about that last day, it was incredible, it was something so incredible* * 3:43Gogogadget831(***) *takes piano keyboard, walks outside, plugs it in nearby, and plays it quietly* * (***) *starts to sing* * 3:43DarkMaster999Confessional (Celes) I always will remember that day now, the comfort, the fun, the love that I finally found, AAA its so comforting... * 3:43Gogogadget831 Kiss me on the mouth and set me free Sing me like a choir * I can be the subject of your dreams Your sickening desire Don't you want to see a woman up close? A phoenix in the fire * So kiss me on the mouth and set me free But please don't bite * (***) *plays piano and sings* * 3:46DarkMaster999(Celes) *Her dream was a heaven place where she and *** were walking together, the music was incredible matching every single moment of it, she was truly feeling in heaven...or she should feel like that* Anjel.... * 3:47Gogogadget831 You can coax the cold right out of me Drape me in your warmth The rapture in the dark puts me at ease The blind eye of the storm Let's go for a walk down Easy Street Where you can be reborn * And kiss me on the mouth and set me free But please, don't bite * Aah, I'm pulling on your heart to push my luck Aah, cause who's got any time for growin' up? * Kiss me on the mouth... free (Music) Kiss me on the mouth... free (Music) Kiss me, kiss me on the mouth and set me free (Music) Kiss me on the mouth and set me free (Music) Kiss me on the mouth and set me free (Music) Kiss me on the mouth and set me free * Kiss me on the mouth and set me free Sing me like a choir I can be the subject of your dreams Your sickening desire Don't you wanna see a woman up close A phoenix in the fire * So kiss me on the mouth and set me free But please don't bite * 3:50DarkMaster999(Celes) *Suddenly something different happens, Celes was trying to reach's hand but couldn't something was pulling her to the darkness, that something were two girls, she tried with all her force escape that shadows however she couldn't, the shadows were capturing her slowly until she couldn't escape, finally she screamed waking up because of that nightmare* * (Celes) Ah! * 3:51Gogogadget831 You don't have to say I love you to say I love you... * Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver mons * *moons * We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue * Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money, all I need is....you.... * 3:52DarkMaster999(Celes) *She was very nervous, she decided to go outside to take a breath, she opened the door and then close it, she then realized that something was playing outside and then saw that vision and for me reason decide to make her presence noticed* * (Taeko) Me? *Question **** * 3:53Gogogadget831(***) *turns to Celes* Hmm? * (***) *stops playing for a split second* Good morning beautiful. *comes up to Taeko and hugs her gently* * 3:53DarkMaster999(Taeko) All you need is me? *Teasing* * 3:54Gogogadget831(***) What else could I need other than you? *smirks and kisses her on her nose* * 3:54DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Hugs her back* Good morning my Anjel * (Taeko) Aw... you are so adorable *Kisses her back* * (Taeko) So you can play a piano... interesting * 3:54Gogogadget831(***) *blushes deeply* Are you okay my queen? * (***) Oh yes! I've been playing for over 13 years! * 3:55DarkMaster999(Taeko) Yes, I am *Lying, she was not feeling a lot comfortable because of her dream* * 3:56Gogogadget831(***) You look a little tense. Here, maybe a little soothing music will help you keep calm * 3:56DarkMaster999Confessional (Taeko) That dream is making me feel bad, what could mean its a good question... * (Taeko) Tense? Nooo, I'm ok *Gives that Smile to her* * 3:57Gogogadget831(***) Well, let me play a song to help you relax * (***) *plays a soothing jazz ballad to help her relax* * 3:59DarkMaster999(Taeko) What a beautiful melody *She was feeling a little more relaxed even forgetting about that nightmare a little* * 3:59Gogogadget831(***) *continues to play* * (***) *continues to play until she notices that her lover is calm* * 4:01DarkMaster999(Taeko) Much Better I admit *Relaxed* * 4:01Gogogadget831(***) I'm very happy to help. *hugs her tightly* * (***) *puts piano keyboard back in trailer and walks back to Taeko* Want to go back to the meadow? * 4:02DarkMaster999(Taeko) Thanks you, you make feel so much better, and about the meadow, not now... * (Taeko) I'm actually feeling a little better here * 4:03Gogogadget831(***) Alright. * (***) *lies down on the grass* * (***) *gazes into Taeko's eyes* * 4:04DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Gazes into ***'s eyes but for some it didn't fell like yesterday* * (Taeko) I didn't sleep very well I admit... * 4:05Gogogadget831(***) What happened? * (***) Is there anything I can do to help? * 4:06DarkMaster999(Taeko) I think you already helped me, I'm feeling so much better after playing * (Taeko) But still its bugging me out that nightmare that I had * (Taeko) I have no feeling what it means... * 4:07Gogogadget831(***) What was it about? *gives a concerned look* * Confessional (***) I hope I didn't give her nightmares! AaaaahhhH!!!! * 4:10DarkMaster999(Taeko) At first it started incredible, me and you walking in heaven like place together *With a happy face but then it changes to a concerned one, when she started talking about the next part* . But then something, some shadows I don't know started to pull me away from you, separating us, the shadows captured me and couldn't see anything after that. I feel like I was on despair, I couldn't escape that darkness.... * (Taeko) But don't worry I'm feeling better right now, I think. At least you gave me a good part of a dream hahaha*With that kinda of creepy smile in her face* * 4:11Gogogadget831(***) Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry that happened to you. Why didn't you tell me? I was awake. I would've helped you and let you cry and shiver in my arms and would've never let you go until you felt better * (***) But I promise you that no darkness will ever come between us. I will always be by your side no matter what * 4:14DarkMaster999(Taeko) Oh believe me, you are never going to see me cry.. * (Taeko) At least I think hahaha * 4:15Gogogadget831(***) I'm glad you're okay *hugs* * 4:15DarkMaster999(Taeko) And thank you *She hugs *** tighly* I know I can count with you no matter what * 4:16Gogogadget831(***) *buries her face in her hair and gently kisses her head* * (***) *whispers in ear* I love you * (***) I love you my queen * 4:16DarkMaster999(Taeko) I know and I love you too... * 4:17Gogogadget831(***) I wish we could stay like this forever * 4:17DarkMaster999(Taeko) Same... Category:Anceles